Conventionally, an active-matrix display device that includes a pixel matrix including a plurality of pixel cells arranged in rows and columns has been known (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
In general, it is necessary to supply a plurality of power supplies having mutually different potentials to pixel cells of an active-matrix display device. Therefore, the active-matrix display device includes, for each column in the pixel matrix, a plurality of global power supply wires that are connected to respective pixel cells in the column.
Moreover, an active-matrix display device is configured by stacking two or more wiring layers and the insulating layers between the wiring layers, so that two or more wires that transmit mutually different signals or power supplies can be arranged to allow the wires to intersect with each other in a plan view of the pixel matrix.